CKBS: One Night in the Restaurant
by Pharaoh Rutin Tutin
Summary: California King Bedtime Stories: One Night in the Restaurant. Another view of Kigo. Also Ron & Yori, Jade, and more. No Rugo.


California King Bedtime Stories (CKBS): One Night in the Restaurant

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -

Kigo, Ron/Yori, Jade, Other, No Rugo.

Author's note

This Story was inspired by the work of the author cpneb. Specifically "California King Bed" which was itself inspired by a conversation with King In Yellow.

"California King Bed" was supposed to be a one-shot. But in subsequent conversations, both cpneb and myself recognized the potential for this tale to expand. To that end, we will be releasing a series of tales, the "California King Bedtime Stories" (CKBS).

"California King Bedtime Stories" are NOT canon KP. They are not part of "Blue Eyes, Shining", "Define Hell", "KP-TZ2 - The Middleton Files", or "Team Possible, Inc". They do draw from all of those sources and several other FanFic worlds, however.

While the subject matter revolves around love and romance, don't expect graphic detail in these stories.

No Naked Mole Rats were harmed in the production of this story.

This tale is set approximately three years after the events described in "California King Bed", or about six years after "So The Drama".

- - - - -  
"In other news, the tiny Kingdom of Rodeghan submitted a petition for admission to the European Union. This petition was rejected when it was found to have an insufficient number of signatures. Apparently, they were only able to get everyone in Rodeghan to sign."

The news report was silenced as the last restaurant employee turned off the television at the bar on her way out the door just before 2:00 a.m. There were now only four people in the dark shell of Booyahana's, Upperton's premiere Teppanyaki style Tex - Mex Steak House and Sushi Bar,

Ron and Yori Stoppable were often in their restaurant after hours to take care of business that had nothing to do with the casual dining experience. Of course, when that restaurant doubles as a base of operations for an undisclosed number of ninja, irregular hours are regular.

The Stoppable's guests this evening were not technically ninja. But no stealthy warrior would regard this pair as anything other than formidable foes of the highest order.

Global Justice Agents Susan Marie Golightly (a.k.a. Shego, but only on the job and NEVER around friends) and Kimberly Anne Possible, of course, were far more than mere guests to the Stoppables. Best friends, Godparents to young Lotus Stoppable, and their partners in saving the world as members of Team Possible.

beep beep BE beep

"What's the sitch, Wade? And remember, Susan and I are SUPPOSED to have tonight off!"

"Ah, yeah. No mission this time. Joss is checking in and I thought you'd want to hear this."

"Sigh. Ok, put her through." Then Kim continued brightly with "Hi Joss."

"Howdy Cuz, Suzz," and Susan once again cringed slightly at Jocelyn Possible's nickname for her. "Thought you'd like to know how the mission turned out before GJ slaps the usual 'Classified / Need to Know' orders on the paperwork."

Susan asked, "Don't they usually give you that order _before_ the mission, _sweet tea_?" She may be retired from crime, but Susan still loved a good scrap, especially verbal.

"Special Agent Du didn't mention it at the pre-mission briefing. And we all _know_ that you _never_ question Special Agent Will Du," and everyone present just nodded with their memories of Du-Du missions.

"So what happened?" Asked Kim.

"After getting briefed about Dementor's latest plot, Jim, Tim, Justine, Rufus, and I flew to Frankfort, and the local GJ office dropped us out in the forest. We got lost on the way because the GPS unit with the classified preprogrammed coordinates had been damaged. It seems the backpack where I put it was used for nap time by SOMEONE who desperately needed a pedicure."

The picture on the Kimmunicator panned over to a naked mole rat reclining with an oversized (for him anyway) emery board. "Meh, sorry." he squeaked while looking surprisingly Shego-esque as he filed his claws.

"Anyway, after hiking for a few hours, we met some locals that guided us straight to Dementor's camouflaged lair. At that point, it all went like clockwork."

"Jim and Tim managed to neutralize the henchmen and capture Dementor. I was left to round up the Wiener-Dogs and provide cover for Justine and Rufus while they shut down the reactor and disarmed his latest Transportulator bomb."

"So no big problems this time?"

"Well Kim, there was one thing."

"Ok, spill it Joss," Kim commanded.

"The Wiener Dogs weren't just huge this time. If anything, I'd say they almost looked . . . "

"Yes?"

". . . cute."

"Oh no."

"And some of them had rhino horns on their snouts. Just like the . . . "

"Just like the special edition Wienerceros Cuddle-Buddies. DNAmy is back."

"Sure looks like it."

"Well, do the Tweebs or Justine have anything else to add?"

"Justine collapsed in the back of the plane as soon as we were airborne. I'd rather not try to wake her up at this point. Jim and Tim are still in Germany."

"What are they doing there?"

"I think it has something to do with our guides. Did I mention they were a pair of busty blonde twins in lederhosen that work as waitresses at a local beer hall?"

"Typical. So how are they planning to get home?"

"The Kimminator is still in Frankfort."

"Then what are you flying?"

"Justine and I hitched a ride with an Air Force transport. I believe you know the flight engineer."

"Lieutenant Larry Possible at your service."

"Cousin Larry!" Kim cried out. "They're actually letting you come home from the war zone?"

"This old bird is long overdue for major maintenance, and her crew is even more overdue for rotation. We're on our way back to Lowerton."

"Is that Larry?" Ron Stoppable asked as he entered the room.

"Hello Ron. Still playing Zombie Mayhem_ Ex Eye Vee_?

"It's still the best in the bon-diggity series."

"Not for much longer."

"You don't mean . . . "

"I just got a beta copy of Zombie Mayhem XVIII! One of my friends from MIST is on the design team."

"Will you have enough time to let me see it while you're in town?"

"My whole crew is getting extended leave when we get back."

"Well before they all disappear, bring them to Booyahana's this weekend and everything is on the house."

"Thanks Ron."

"No Larry, thank you. I've spent enough time in those big, slow, transport planes to know I wouldn't want to be in one over enemy territory. But you and your crew do it every day."

After blushing for a moment, Larry turned his attention back to Kim. "Anything else before I hand this Kimmunicator back to Joss?"

"Just see you this weekend, Larry."

"Is Joss going to spend the next twelve hours making goo-goo eyes at Wade?"

"Probably."

"I should get hazard pay for this. Possible out."

"Oy, when will those two just get a room?"

"They decided a long time ago to wait until they were married AFTER Joss gets her bachelor's degree."

"How can they stand the wait?"

"Now _Suzz_, not everyone falls in love and starts to make out while trying to kill each other."

"So I've heard. But I'm not sure I believe it."

Turning off the kimmunicator, Kim noticed that as Yori arrived, Ron placed small cups of sake in front of everyone and raised his cup for a toast.

"To all who serve in harms way. To Larry!"

"To Larry!" the other three echoed before downing the Japanese liquor.

As Ron refilled the sake, Susan was the first to speak.

"So where is our favourite Goddaughter?"

"She is spending the evening with her Aunt Hannah at her grandparent's, Susan–chan."

"Ok KP, what's up? I know you didn't set up this 2 a.m. meeting to talk about children."

Reaching behind her head to nervously scratch some unseen itch, Kim nervously replied, "Actually Ron that's exactly why we wanted to see you and Yori."

"What is it? Is someone trying to get back at us through our daughter? My sister?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Calm down sidekick," Susan commanded. Lately, she only used names like Sidekick and Buffoon when she wanted his undivided attention. "It's not about Lotus or Hannah."

Kim added, "It is, however, about your children."

With an angry glare that one would hope never to see on the face of a ninja, Yori reached over to her husband and, with one finger, twisted the material of his shirt collar until he began to have trouble breathing. Nervously, Ron gulped.

"_Is there something you forgot to tell me?"_

"Relax Yori." Kim interrupted, "Ron-kun doesn't have any other kids that we know of. Yet."

As the elegant martial artist released her husband's throat, Ron said "Thanks KP. Wait a minute. Yet? What do you mean?"

"Ron, Yori? Susan and I made a decision that will affect the rest of our lives. But no matter how we look at it, we will need assistance from at least one other person."

Although by no means as clueless as he acted in high school, Ron Stoppable often needed some concepts spelled out to him plainly. His slightly confused expression that conveyed a message of "and so?" indicated to Susan that this time would be no different.

"Ron," Susan began, "Kimmie and I would each like to have children."

"Can't say I blame you. Little Lotus is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"We know. Both you and Yori haven't stopped glowing since the day you told us she was pregnant almost two years ago."

"Quite true, Kim-chan. Sometimes the glowing is bright enough to keep Rufus-kun awake at night."

"You can't be serious."

"Perhaps I still need to perfect my delivery of American-style humor, Susan-chan?"

"Anyway KP, when are you two expecting?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I know it's been a while since the high school health class. But please try to think back. Can you think of anything Susan and I would need to start the process that we don't already have?"

"Not really Kim. You're both in great shape. Financially secure. I don't think any two parents could love each other more than you two do. And you've got the best network of family and friends to be Uncles and Ants to your kids."

"Ron-kun, I believe that there is one more relative for the child that you are forgetting. The Father?"

"Oh. OH! Oh yeah. Um, not that it's necessarily any of my business, but just how do you plan to handle that?"

"Well Ron, that's why we're here, we'd like to make it your business."

"Let's go over the alternatives." And Susan began to list options while Kim pointed out the problems.

"The first thing I though of was Kim's mom. She has contact with everyone in medical research. If anyone could help us in legitimate medicine, it would be her."

"Mom told us bluntly that while there was some ongoing research, this would pretty much boil down to a human-cloning experiment. Then she began to list all the legal and political nightmares involved."

"We thought about asking DNAmy for a hand." And Ron visibly shuddered.

"I showed her the security photo of Rufus fused with Mr. Barkin. We will not take that path."

"The next step would be artificial insemination."

"No matter how hard we tried, we could not come to terms with having some stranger's seed take root inside either of us."

"Then we thought about approaching each other's brothers."

"What I said about having a stranger's seed in me? That goes double for the Wegos. Triple for Mego. And at least ten times for Hego. And Susan had a similar reaction when I mentioned the Tweebs."

"Along the way, we realized that we didn't want a sperm donor. We wanted our children to have a father."

"A kind and gentle man who is a child-at-heart himself. Some one who is stronger, smarter, and cuter than he ever thought he could be. Some one who has a magic touch with his oversized hands and is a bon diggity good kisser."

"That sounds like a great guy for a father, KP. But I don't know where you're going to find someone like that."

"Ron-kun, I believe she already has someone in mind. Am I right Kim-chan?"

"Yes Yori. That's why we wanted you here as well. This will have just as much of an impact on you. So unless we have your full and unreserved approval, we'll drop it and keep looking."

Yori sat in silence for a few moments, and then asked "Kim-chan, would you and Susan-chan excuse my husband and I for a few minutes?" With that, all four rose and the Stoppables retired into the next room.

"Well princess, what do you think?"

"You've played poker against her. She's impossible to read when she gets that look on her face. Right now, 50 / 50 either way."

"And Ron?"

"I think he knew what we wanted to ask him even before we got here tonight. He's just waiting to get Yori's opinion. If she says yes, he'll agree."

Ron and Yori once again joined Kim and Susan after half an hour and a pot of green tea.

"Kim-chan, for any number of reasons, the romance that blossomed between you and Ron-kun did not grow. But even without romance, the love between the two of you is still there. A long time ago I told you that I believe Stoppable-san is your Destiny. That destiny calls to you again. My husband will be an excellent father to your children."

"Domo."

"Susan-chan?"

"Yes Yori?"

"Why Ron-kun?"

"Unlike the princess, I had more than a few guys and a couple of girls in the sack before we got together for good."

"None of them ever meant as much to me as Ron does as a friend and a partner."

"Honestly, it surprised me when Kim admitted that she never gave it up to Ron. But just listening to her reminisce, I know that she was far more intimate with him than I ever was with any of my lovers before her. If someone had ever gotten that close to me, I would have given up the whole take-over-the-world business for him or her. She also let on just how much of a crush he had on me. Maybe Kim's children won't wear my genes. But if both our children have the same incredible father, that would be closer than I could hope."

"I think I understand. I will not object if my husband chooses to sire your child.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Yori-sama."

"Ron-kun? Do you have anything to say?"

Ron turned to his wife, cupped her chin with his hand, and began to gently kiss her. Slowly building in intensity until she was once again quivering like a bowl of tofu in his arms.

"Yori, this may be the greatest gift of love, trust, and friendship any wife has ever given her husband. Thank you."

"Susan, ever since the first time I saw you in a grainy security video, I've thought that you were possibly the most exciting woman I had ever encountered. To hear what you said about me means more than you can imagine. I will be the best dad I can be to our kids."

"Kim. Kim, we came close. Damn close. I couldn't imagine life without you. I'll always have your back KP. And apparently, several other parts as well."

"RON!" Kim shouted as she started to lightly slap him.

"Heh, sorry. I couldn't resist."

Before they could collapse into a full blown tickle fight, Susan spoke up.

"Where do we go from here?"

"We should proceed slowly," Yori observed. I fear it would be most unwise for more than one of us to be with child at any time, considering the lives we lead and the enemies we have."

"Good point. And we should probably find a home that's large enough for all of us to be there for each other without being in each other's way," Kim added.

Ron continued the thought with, "I took Schooley Road back from Middleton today and I saw the old McCorckle mansion is back on the market at a reduced price. It's bigger that what we need for the families, but it would also make a great base of operations for Team Possible. Between the four of us, we can meet the price. Especially if we can convince Yamanouchi and/or GJ to help us make it into a command center. I wonder if there are any natural caves nearby?"

"NO Fearless Ferret, Ron."

"Aww, KP . . . "

"NO!"

"Darn."

"If I may suggest," Yori interrupted, "business decisions like this can wait for tomorrow. Tonight, I would like to celebrate the marriage of two families."

"Yori? What are you suggesting?"

"Kim-chan, when Ron-kun and I furnished our home after our marriage, I thought he made some odd decisions. Now I see that there is a reason why he insisted on a California King Size bed."

- - - - -  
_fin_  
- - - - -


End file.
